Undead Detention-Scenario A
by Toggstasy
Summary: A collaboration with DaemonPrince. Leon nnedy is an eighteen year old high school student, who left his birthplace to Chicago to escape a past he'd much rather forget, hoping to make friends, and maybe fall in love, but little did the residents of Raccoon City expect, or suspect, the imminent horrific tragedy. Rated M for violence, sexual themes. PS: Love triangle present.


Undead Detention-Scenario A

Disclaimer-I don't own Resident Evil, the only thing that belongs to me and my acquaintance, DaemonPrince is the concept that exists within.

Rated M-Language, Violence

Part 1-Begin Here

A car was silently traveling down the road in the mildly foggy early morning, the son was cresting the Arklay Mountains, the driver of this car, Leon Scott Kennedy, was privy to this, yet hardly cared, after all, the sun is something one sees everyday. He was a transfer student from a school located in the eastern seaboard, Chicago specifically. Raccoon City High, like pretty much every other facility within the city, from the general hospital, to the college, to the high school, are funded by the pharmaceutical giant, Umbrella Incorporated. Not a soul within the city were privy to the incident that occurred in the mountains above the fair town, no one would have guessed that Umbrella was tied to the gruesome cannibal incidents...Which would lead to an even greater tragedy, of which no one would foresee.

Just a brief time ago, Leon saw a beautiful red head walking down the street, he presumed that she was roughly the same age, and judging how she acted near the one she was walking with, a tall man with short black hair, they must be siblings, he paid them little heed, and went on. Eventually he made it to the student parking lot, and that's where we are now. His mellow blue eyes took in the concrete and burnished steel architecture of the school, it was certainly far nicer than the shabby school in Chicago... In the center of the main schoolyard existed a simple hammered gold plaque set in a small stone mural of sorts, which had the logo for Umbrella Corporation engraved in it, cementing the school's connection with the conglomerate. "Raccoon City, funded by the Umbrella Corporation." Leon smirked.

To the left of this building existed a cultural arts building."Oh ho, well thats fancy."But that wasn't what Leon was keeping an eye out for, he was casting his gaze around for the cafeteria or gym, which were the usual student hangouts, he was generally introverted, but, he figured it was time for a change. He eventually found the cafeteria, going off the mental map in his head. He silently entered the double doors, and found an empty table, and proceeded absentmindedly to stare out the window at nothing in particular. That is, until his attention was caught by the same girl he saw walking in the early morning fog with her older brother. "You were the guy I saw driving down the road earlier, your new I'm assuming?" She looked friendly enough, but Leon was still wary."Yeah...I arrived here yesterday, seems Umbrella has a lot to do with this city."

"You got it, 3 in every 10 people work for them, a lot of students from this school go on to become prospective managers."Claire was about to say something further, but was interrupted by the presence of a tall blonde man around Leon's age, wearing sunglasses, with a smirk. "Well, Miss Redfield, who's this?" He was still smirking, and it made Leon want to punch his glasses inward, god knows why he was wearing them indoors anyway."I don't know, it's kinda hard to ask him when you're butting in, dammit. And the answers no, I'm not going out with you."

Hmph, you keep telling yourself that, Miss Redfield. You will be mine, soon enough." Claire gagged."Oh hell no, now shove off." She said, rolling her eyes. Wesker turned around, and walked off. "Who the hell was that?" Leon said, raising an eyebrow. "His names Albert Wesker, he's been hitting on me for quite a while, I would be interested in him, if it weren't for the fact that he's been an asshole to my older brother ever since two months ago. It was rather sudden, so I have to wonder what happened between the two...Anyway, what's your name stranger?" she asked, with a smile.

"Leon Scott Kennedy. And you...?"

"Claire Redfield. I go here with my older brother Chris Redfield, he's been taking care of me since I was 12, since our parents died. Chris was 15 at the time. He's really strong. Physically and emotionally. He was a member of some police force known as S.T.A.R.S."

"Get the fuck outta here. The Raccoon City Police Department's Special Tactics and Rescue Service?"Leon was clearly surprised."You got it, it disbanded though, after that incident in the Arklay Mountains..."

"That was the incident in that mansion right, where all those people were showing up partially eaten,and the woman showed up in the Marble River, where the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team disappeared? Turns out Umbrella was behind it all, not much know about that."

"No way, so how do you know about it?"

"That's a long story. In any case, that mansion was constructed in 1967 where the corporation did research that culminated in a mutagenic viral toxin known as the Tyrant Virus. An outbreak occurred, turning all the researchers into slavering packs of flesh eating zombies...There was a secret lab underneath the residential area, the mansion was just a front, to disguise the facility, truly, who is going to want to approach a creepy ass Victorian style mansion in the middle of the woods?"

"Fair point, but exactly how do you know all this?" Claire was suspicious. "I'll tell you later, I promise, what's your schedule, now is really not the right time."

"I'm holding you to that, alright, Leon?" He didn't say anything, and simply shrugged.

"See you later, Leon, maybe we have a few classes together." She smiled, and blew a kiss at him, getting the reaction out of him that he hoped for, he blushed and stared absentmindedly of into space, to mask his embarrassment.

'There's something different about him, hopefully he's single, It'd make things a lot simpler.' Claire thought, just then, a spontaneous, cheery voice sent Claire's thought train into a loud spark laden, violent halt. "Hey Rachael. What's going?"

"Heard you to talking to the new guy, he's pretty hot, huh?"Even though Claire couldn't see Rachael's eyes, due to her bangs constantly obstructing them, but Claire could easily tell that she had a devious expression.'Obstacle number one.'Claire thought. Leon than passed the duo by, with a smirk. And, as Claire expected, Rachael attempted to strike up a conversation, and as with most men, Leon's eyes drifted to her breasts. "Hey buddy, just cuz you can't see them doesn't mean I don't have them, my eyes happen to be up here. That aside, mind telling me your name?" She said, elbowing him.

"Leon...Leon Scott Kennedy, and you are?"

"Rachael Foley." She said offering her hand to shake, which Leon accepted. "So Leon, if you don't mind me asking, what's your first class?"

"Geometry, with Mr.O'Brian."

"Well, I guess we're headed the same way, that's my first class too."

"Really...?"Leon said.

Rachael nodded, smirking at Claire. She didn't say out loud, but Claire had some skill in lip reading. "Score."

'Dammit, not gonna be had by her.' Then another thought popped into Claire's head. 'On second thought, why do I even care? I barely even know the guy, if he gets together with Rachael, I'm fine with that, seems their really hitting it off." That said, Claire couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Even that would be forgotten in the strange and frightening events that were about to ensue.

Leon and Rachael vanished from sight when they reached their geometry class. The teacher looked up from his desk, "Oh Rachael, I see you brought the new student with you, that makes things easier, now doesn't it?" Leon regarded the man, he seemed friendly had graying hair and a kind expression. Leon eased a bit. "Just sit anywhere Mr. Kennedy."

"Alright."There was only one empty desk, in between Rachael, and an unknown brown haired stranger, who proceeded to strike up a conversation with him."I see you met Rachael already."He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, she seems nice enough though. And you are?"

"Carlos Oliveira, and you?"

"Leon Scott Kennedy."

"Are you related to John F. Kennedy at all?"

Leon shook his head."No, it's just a coincidence."

"Your parents must have a sense of humor."

"Had, their...dead, they've been dead for about a year now. I'd rather not talk about it." Leon's expression was dark, as if he was staring into the wounded depths of his own wounded soul.

"You miss them?"

"Not really, they made a stupid mistake that cost them their lives, they...were stupid. Now if it's all the same to you, can we talk about something else, like...tell me about this town."

"Hmm, where to begin, I suppose we would have to go back to 1967. Our current mayor, Michael Warren, was an engineer visiting the city, which was a small town at the time, to promote electrification, the cable car in Europe he had been constructing in Europe had been finished, and was transferred over to the city, which acted as a main mode of transportation, eventually, Umbrella showed up on the scene, and started investing in everything, the city became huge, and 3 in every 10 people were, and still are, in the employ of the pharmaceutical titan. Lately though, weird shit has been happening, and Mayor Warren is trying to preserve the peace."

Leon suddenly showed a sudden interest. "What kind of strange things?"

"A woman, two months ago-"

"I already know about that,the past few weeks, what's been going on?"

"Well, there was weird lizard human thing that showed up on Flower Street, it decapitated someone, people scattered like mice. The S.T.A.R.S. team has been working nonstop to maintain some normalcy, there's a rumor flitting about about that the Umbrella Corporation is involved in these strange occurrences, that these weird scary monsters were actually manufactured by Umbrella itself. Then there was this corpse in front of the Arukas Tailor that got up and started walking around, it attacked a guy apparently, and started eating him, it was like something right out of a Romero film.

"Jesus Christ, and it hasn't occurred to anyone that this might just be considered as a state of emergency?"

"Well, the mayor is a bit reluctant, the last thing we need is this city to become a war zone."

"If I were you, I'd have left town a while ago." Leon said.

"Why? It's not like this is gonna go like a zombie movie."

"How do you know that? If anything these incidents prove zombies are now a frightening reality, who's to say whatever is creating these things isn't silently proliferating among all of us?"

Almost as if someone flipped a switch, the teacher picked up the phone, with his expression growing more and more grave by the second. He then hung up. "Student's, were on lock down. A group of unknown people have been sighted trying to get in to the campus, and they've just been kinda pounding on the gate, so, just stay calm, until the situation has blown over."

"What was that about this turning into a situation that's not reminiscent of a zombie film?"

"Don't be a smartass, it's just intruders."

"If it was just intruders, why would they be pounding on the entry gates, as opposed to trying to open them? Wait a minute..."Leon casted his gaze out the window, sure enough there was the aforementioned intruders. "Uh, Mr O'Brian? Do you have a pair of binoculars?"

"Uh, yeah?" He tossed his binoculars to Leon, who caught them expertly.

He peered through them, sure the people looked normal, except for their glazed over eyes, except for one of them, Leon's blood ran cold. "Oh shit..." This one's face was all torn of up, and it's clothes were unkempt and bloodstained, it was also missing an arm. "Uh, Carlos?" Leon said, handing him the binoculars."The hell?"

"What do you two see?" Mr O'Brian prompted. Leon handed him the binoculars. "Umm, what are those exactly?" Suddenly the schools security guard showed up to chase them off. "Oh goddammit..."Leon facepalmed. At this point in time, the entire class was deathly silent, their eyes glued on the spectacle outside. Then, suddenly, things got strange, almost slow motion like. When the guard shoved the strangers back, one decided to take the perfect opportunity to sink it's teeth into his arm, sending a gout of blood into the air. "HOLY SHIT!" Carlos shouted.

"Fuck that lock down, I'm not staying, we have to get the hell out of here before everyone in this city becomes one of those things. Rachael, Carlos, come on, we gotta go find Claire." Leon stood up. " , I must insist that you stay put."

"Mr O'Brian, with all due respect, this little spectacle has demonstrated one thing, we aren't safe anywhere, the best thing you can do is lead the other students out of here. Cuz that guard out there, he'll become one of them, and attack other living people, and make them into zombies."

"This-this is like something out of a horror movie."

"Except that this is happening, in reality, and now in the coming darkness, we have to re-imagine life in our hands, which in other words, means we need to get the hell out of here." With that Leon was off, to find Claire, whom judging by the fact that she had burst in through the door, with her brother behind her, she had come to the same conclusion as Leon. "I'm assuming you've seen that crazy shit?" She prompted."The whole damn thing."Leon said.

"Now then, shall we get out of here...?

A/N-This part may have been a bit short, but much of the dialogue that explains the back stories of the characters was going to be in this part will be added in the second part, which I assure you will be quite a bit longer. Until next time, FleetingFlash out!


End file.
